


Where I end and You begin

by DoctorBarty



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: — Мы бесконечны, — проговаривает с расстановкой Ньютон, — потому что ты начинаешься там, где заканчиваюсь я.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 3





	Where I end and You begin

Ньютон умирает в 10:43 утра, так и не приходя в сознание.

Германна рядом с ним нет. Он узнает о произошедшем только через час, когда приходит его проведать. Ряды приевшихся лиц сегодня почему-то выделяются слишком отчетливо, и, осознавая это, Германн вдруг понимает, в чем может быть причина. Дальше — как по предсказуемой инструкции, написанной неизвестно кем и для кого. Ему не дают пройти в палату, его мягко удерживают за плечи, усаживая на стул. Ему говорят стандартные, тошнотворные формулировки, но Германн не верит ни единому слову, что пытаются ему внушить. Он жмурится, глядя на врачей с непониманием, качает головой, словно таким образом все, что он услышал, можно будет выкинуть из головы. Словно это — огромное недоразумение. Словно это — очередной кошмар, который пробился в его подсознание, избрав не протоптанную за десятилетие лазейку, но иным путем, нанеся самый подлый удар из всех. Вот только Германн все еще способен проводить черту между реальностью и фантазиями. Второе он отрицает. Первое готов возненавидеть.

Только через несколько минут из пересохшего горла вырывается хриплая просьба. Увидеть. Убедиться. 

Ему разрешают. Мертвец едва ли принесет много вреда. От них вообще обычно мало толку.

Происходящее походит на сюрреализм. И как бы ни было это глупо, Германн все же отчетливо думает об одной вещи: сейчас Ньютон гарантированно молчаливее, чем в любое другое мгновение своей жизни. И так просто было бы подумать о том, что это уже не он, поддаться тому же отношению, которое культивировали все в последнее время, поддавшись мысли о заместивших сознание Ньютона Предвестниках. Как будто на самом деле тот умер еще в тот момент, когда все узнали, что явилось итогом целого десятилетия. Как будто мертвое тело Ньютона имеет к нему столь же мало отношения, как к живому, и вовсе не потому, что бренная оболочка не способна сравниться с внушительным «я», сметающим все на своем пути, — блистательным, откровенничающим по поводу и без, открытым и искренним, восторженным иногда до зубовного скрежета окружающих, в частности Германна, полным энтузиазма, энергичным, оригинальным, предприимчивым, изобретательным, смелым, ярким, самоуверенным и бесконечно остроумным «я», которое и было чем-то вроде души, духа, сознания — к чему сейчас о диалектике?

При жизни Ньют никогда не выглядел таким умиротворенным, но, как ни странно, его лицо из-за этого не кажется принадлежащим чужаку. Может быть, дело в едва заметной тревоге, не исчезнувшей до конца из выражения, но она куда больше напоминает усталость в конце дня, чем что-либо еще. Не злая, жесткая и жестокая прямолинейность, принадлежавшая не ему, а Им. Не подавленность. Не растерянность, ведущая к подавленности. Не раздражение, которое редко переходило в полноценное или хотя бы адекватно сравнимое с тем, что захлестывало Германна, заставляя захлебываться недовольством, когда они, словно мальчишки, перекрикивали друг друга, пока хватало слов.

Усталость в конце дня в мгновения перед сном, когда на смену ей еще не пришла переменчивая, сбивчивая и втайне активная жизнь сновидений. Он бы позвал Ньютона по имени, чтобы просто убедиться бесповоротно и окончательно, что тот не проснется, но Германн даже не пытается издать хоть какой-нибудь звук. Он увидел. Он не хочет, но не может не поверить.

Неестественно сильная хватка заставляет побелеть пальцы — несмотря ни на что, Германн держится на ногах разве что чуть менее уверенней обычного. Опора в виде трости — единственное его подспорье, он не хочет унижаться, принимая помощь от незнакомых людей. Его ноги не дрожат. Его руки стабильны. Его глаза утверждают непреложную и единственную истину, другие органы чувств донельзя обострены. Германн даже слышит чужие негромкие слова, направленные, возможно, на утешение, возможно, на формальную необходимость заполнить тишину, но ему совершенно наплевать на содержание и смысл этих слов, из которых он может вычислить только одно: «безболезненно». Пусть будет оно, оно ничем не хуже других, а если и было обрамлено отрицанием или же относилось вовсе не к тому, как Ньютон умер, осознать это Германн не может, потому что ему плевать. Ему не нужно утешение и его вполне устраивает тишина, к которой нужно будет приспособиться теперь раз и навсегда. Все его брошенные в сердцах «чтоб тебе провалиться» и «помолчал бы ты уже, наконец», вызывавшие смешки своей старомодностью, эпохально и морально устаревшие, заставлявшие Ньюта характерно кривляться, а иногда и вовсе беззвучно его передразнивать. Теперь его лицо больше не способно на это.

Германн медлит, но затем наклоняется, стремительно, не обращая внимания на посторонних, не думая о том, насколько это приемлемо, пристойно, насколько это нужно хоть кому-либо, включая его самого.

Он целует Ньютона в холодный лоб, прикасаясь к нему губами с мгновение. Он выпрямляется резко, с усилием, заставляя себя отстраниться. Он уходит, не оборачиваясь ни разу, словно соблюдая завет, данный Орфею, который с тем не справился; в его же случае это лишь бесполезное, глупое суеверие, а тень Ньютона совершенно точно не следует за ним по пятам. Просто Германн боится, что самообладание откажет ему, если он хотя бы раз посмотрит на это неприглядное холодное помещение с металлическими столами и глухой, тошнотворной и ложной стерильностью всего, начиная от находящихся там покойных и заканчивая звуками, ощущениями, воспоминаниями.

Четкий ритм отбивает по полу трость, отзвуки разлетаются в гулкой пустоте набатом. Германн уходит, так и не обернувшись.

Это конец.

***   
Все тело сотрясает крупная дрожь: остатки чужих, чужеродных, противоестественных, враждебных мыслей ощущаются словно гнилой привкус во рту, того и гляди, снова вывернет. Германн заставляет себя глубоко дышать, рассосредоточить взгляд. Плечо Ньютона, упершееся в его собственное, кажется единственной осязаемой вещью, которая не вызывает негативных, болезненных и мучительных, пусть и необоснованно, реакций. Разговаривать за шумом лопастей вертолета невозможно. Как иронично: именно в тот момент, когда он хотел бы сказать Ньютону с десяток вещей, условия этого не позволяют. Впрочем, тот и без вмешательства Германна выглядит несколько ошарашенно-молчаливым, и видеть, как тому не по себе, весьма странно. 

У головокружения есть привкус, у головокружения есть характерный цвет — стоит прикрыть глаза, и не принадлежащая этой вселенной атмосфера, отпечатанная на сетчатке глаз, расплывается в холодных и пронзительных разрядах, оставаясь на кончике языка острым покалыванием. Первобытный закон силы пробирает дрожью до основания все инстинкты, ведь у кого власть, тот оказывается прав; истекающее время подогревает этот страх, который легко отмести сознательно, но невозможно вывести из тела. И остается только цепляться за осколки. Утверждение первое: мыслю — существую. Утверждение второе: личное подождет. Умозаключение: борьба стоит того. В глазах распадаются на элементы россыпи проблесков мучительной головной боли, левый глаз видит куда хуже чем обычно, саднит, вызывая иррациональное желание перестать чувствовать его вообще, но если закрыть глаза, то так становится еще хуже. Даже Ньют держится, ерзая и из-за дискомфорта, и из-за того, что он физически не способен сидеть на одном месте дольше пяти минут, и неуемная энергия едва ли редуцируется до нуля даже после таких непомерных нагрузок на тело в целом и мозг в частности. Что не то чтобы плохо в данных обстоятельствах, когда собственной уже почти не хватает, и можно лишь цепляться, пытаясь заразиться ей, словно чем-то вроде вируса.

Слова не нужны, когда чужая жизнь мелькает перед глазами ясными отблесками прошлого. Параллельно с ней — чужеродная, но она не имеет значения, потому что не переплетена с тем, что говорит о реальности его собственного существования. Сдержанное любопытство вместо притворной стыдливости, вызванной невольными откровениями. Не оба знали, на что идут, но приоритеты расставляются в соответствии с глубинным отношением к ситуации. Ratio. «Я сделаю это для тебя, я сделаю это с тобой, я сделаю это из-за тебя, я сделаю это благодаря тебе, я сделаю это для нас». Многогранность и неопределенность слов фрустрирует, но они ни к чему, если есть глубинное понимание на другом уровне. Не аксиома, но доказательство, которое предоставили против воли, слишком убедительное, чтобы его оспаривать. Никаких возможностей увильнуть от ответа, когда он впечатывается в разум клеймом. Это может быть началом. Это может быть концом. 

Выстроенное годами, добытое в прямом смысле с кровью. Так себе что защитная реакция, что шутка, но усталая тень улыбки пытается скользнуть на губы призрачным отголоском чужого дурного чувства юмора. Похоже, бесследно такие вещи не проходят, но пока не испытаешь этого на своей шкуре, не узнаешь. Иногда сухой логики может быть недостаточно, и тогда эмпирика опережает, доказывая свое превосходство. Замкнутый круг причины и следствия оказывается слишком очевиден, но из-за этого лишь более убедителен.

Выдыхать с облегчением пока слишком рано. Мир еще стоит и его нужно отстоять, теперь уже с четким пониманием, ради кого. Это ли не противоположное инстинкту самосохранения и эгоизма, отделяющего от человечества невидимой преградой? Какими бы ни были побуждения, они всегда сводятся к стремлению спасти себя самого. А теперь все в точности до наоборот.

Если еще есть время, должны найтись и силы.

Плечо Ньютона толкает его, вырывая из водоворота размышлений, пропущенных сквозь мутный фильтр восприятия иного измерения. Гул вертолетных лопастей еще отдается в слухе, даже когда остается позади, исполнив свое предназначение. Медленный разгон сердцебиения, предчувствие напряжения оправдывается, провоцируя тело на сопротивление. Мир обретает привычные цвета серого нейтралитета, хотя на периферии сознания его тоже расцвечивают ярко-светлые разряды, пронизывающие обшарпанные стены Шаттердома. Напоминание о былом страхе, немой вопрос, есть ли еще силы или можно поддаться этому душевному параличу, который затмит даже самую острую необходимость.

Но он теряет всякое значение, если Ньютон еще может ободряюще улыбнуться, легко поймав его запястье и сжав пальцы, словно запечатывая в ловушку надежной бережливости пульсирующую жилку, твердящую упрямо о жизни.

— Еще один рывок ради спасения мира, Германн.

Большего и не надо.

***  
Степень хаоса, разражающегося во время происходящего, сравнима с событиями в самом эпицентре взрыва. После волны улягутся, предоставив всем возможность ошеломленно глядеть по сторонам и замечать обломки, но странная звенящая пустота до этого момента наполняет целиком, залепляя не только органы осязания, но и чувства. Формальдегидно-густой фильтр наложен на реальность, которая теперь кажется куда менее понятной, чем сны. Кристально-черные отзвуки кошмаров — как связующая между тем, что было и тем, что стало. В них больше нет чужеродной приторной гнилости, испытующе глядящие несколько пар глаз (по образу и подобию Они же и создали своих монстров) исчезают, рассыпаясь рядом обычных, людских, принадлежащих попросту сразу нескольким. Испытующе ждут, инквизиторы современности, глядя на модернизированную дыбу, к которой прикован тот, кого по какому-то праву перестали считать Ньютоном Гайзлером.

Те же глаза смотрят сейчас пытливо на самого Германна, словно пытаясь прочесть что-то в глубине его собственных, но едва ли смогут преуспеть. Усталость откровенна, держать ее в себе не имеет никакого смысла, поэтому и нет опасений, что кто-нибудь окажется в состоянии понять. Не то чтобы это было нужно прямо сейчас хоть в малейшей степени. Пристальное внимание без понимания может утомлять с той же неистовой силой, что и бестактные вопросы или фальшивые проявления сочувствия, без которых хотелось бы обойтись как можно дольше, но ведь не скажешь верховному командованию Защитного Корпуса о том, что они ведут себя крайне нетактично.

За техническими аспектами, монотонно произносимыми вслух, словно дрянным актером, не понимающим, в чем суть произносимого, глубоко личное теряется хотя бы потому, что его не желают слышать. Слабое утешение, но внушающее мысль о собственном лицемерии. У эмоций нет срока годности, срок давности чувств не истекает, если они не были фальшивыми; в последний раз осознание может ударить так же болезненно, как в первый. А это уже где-то было, это было с кем-то еще, это было когда-нибудь, одновременно в начале и в конце. Зацикленный на повторе кошмар, запротоколированный и скрепленный рядом обещаний, который невозможно выполнить. Его присутствие здесь такая же формальность, и он не имеет права решать ничего, поскольку присутствует здесь в качестве официального лица, на которое возложены обязательства по контролю процесса инициируемого дрифта. Германн не может решать такие вещи как человек, но в нем и не видят кого-то, кроме как нынешнего главу исследовательской команды, а большего и не требуется.

— По нашим расчетам шанс впасть после подобного в вегетативное состояние составляет девяносто шесть процентов. Девяносто — что мозг вообще не выдержит нагрузки.

Собственный голос звучит так отстраненно, что Германн бы ужаснулся, услышав его со стороны, но нынешнего маршала Корпуса устраивает все, что попадает под определение профессионализма. Безэмоциональная оценка прогноза — все, что ему нужно, и он получает это сполна.

Риск, которому подвергается одна жизнь, против определенной выверенной участи населения целой планеты, предназначенного на убой. Цена собственной жизни теряет значение, спасаться смысла не будет, если предназначено быть палачом. Его согласие равноценно этому, потому что он не может быть лишь руководителем исследовательской группы, привнося в происходящее слишком много личного. Германн не может отделить себя от того, что уже кануло в прошлое в глазах остальных, решивших отречься трижды. В первый раз, когда Ньютон ушел, во второй — когда вернулся, в третий — когда может умереть с вероятностью девяносто процентов. Ничего от безумной яркости вспыхнувшей и сгоревшей в атмосфере звезды, лишь неприглядность безликого помещения с неуютной койкой и белой, идеальной и мучительной стерильностью, где единственные замаранные руки будут у того, кто инициирует дрифт. Где нейронная перегрузка вновь отправит в чужой мир, пронизанный колкими и бьющими по глазам разрядами электричества, где царит первобытный закон, а привкус страха не почувствуется лишь потому, что уже слишком сильно въелся за долгие годы нахождения среди Них.

Его собственные сомнения маячат на грани домысла, но если приговариваешь кого-то к смерти, ты должен быть готов нажать на рубильник. Чужой голос ему уже отказал, сойдя на нет. В глазах маршала мелькает что-то, до отвратительности похожее на сочувствие, пусть и исчезает так быстро, стоит лишь сморгнуть. Германн знает, что должен сказать, но не уверен, что у него хватит душевных сил.

— Подумайте обо всех, кого мы сможем и обязаны спасти, доктор Готтлиб, — ложное утешение со стороны маршала, но, что удивительно, далекое от формальности, пускай взглянуть ему прямо в глаза становится невозможно просто физически, словно левый что-то вдруг застилает пеленой микровзрыва на нейронном уровне. — Вы ведь знаете, что у нас нет иного варианта.

«Да», после паузы, мучительно, кратко, срываясь на грани с шепотом, и никогда Германн не чувствовал себя предателем с той же силой, что сейчас. 

Это начало конца.

***  
Сцена походит на дурной, плохо срежиссированный подсознанием сон, но все слишком закономерно для того, чтобы не связывать одно с другим. Германну остается лишь беспомощно наблюдать, но не участвовать. У него опускаются руки, и пропадает дар речи. Предположения без оснований — глупейшее занятие, в которое он не должен позволять себе соскользнуть. И все же это исчезновение может стать реальным. Утешения до, а не после лишь рушат причинно-следственную связь, но в реальности вовсе не влияют на ход событий.

— Брось киснуть, Германн, — Ньютон пинает очередную заполненную коробку под стол, морщась, когда она оказывается слишком тяжелой по меркам того, на что он рассчитывал, но вот уже готова следующая пустая, в которую относительно аккуратно (но все же недостаточно) кочуют вещи со стола. Германну хватает выдержки лишь на то, чтобы буркнуть нечленораздельное отрицание, но в любом случае потенциал у перепалки слишком вялый — сил то ли нет, то ли хочется потратить их на что-то более целесообразное. — Ты сам знаешь, что вопрос еще не решенный, я, может быть, еще промарширую обратно.

— Ты сам знаешь, что вопрос близок к решенному, — возражает Германн на удивление ровным голосом, так, что даже Ньют смотрит на него в упор, держа в руках нелепую, но драгоценную для него фигурку Отачи так рассеянно, как будто вот-вот упустит, хотя в его представлении это было бы равноценно убийству младенца.

Ответа так и не следует, и это уже попросту странно. У Ньютона всегда и на все должно быть последнее слово, даже если это вещи, в которых он почти не разбирается, а сейчас энтузиазм должен заглушать здравый смысл напрочь, ведь не зря последние несколько дней прошли под эгидой вечной трескотни о том, что корпорация, по сути, ничем не хуже межгосударственной программы хотя бы потому, что не придется вечно слушать про нехватку средств и людей, ведь туда как раз пытаются стремиться. Не утешение, но пока не дошло еще до едких и несправедливых «продался», даже если это было бы самым очевидным оскорблением из всех, что могут прийти на ум. Абсурдность ситуации еще и в том, что именно теперь ему нелепо думать о том, как рядом воцарится тишина, несмотря на бесчисленные просьбы в адрес Ньютона заткнуться, достигавшие чужих ушей с попеременным успехом.

Но тот молчит, неловко сжимая и разжимая пальцы на искусственном, преуменьшенном в десятки раз, кайдзю, неловко то вскидывая, то отводя взгляд, который Германн возвращает сполна с той же растерянной недовольной манерой поджатых губ. Исчерпанность не потому, что им нечего друг другу сказать. Исчерпанность, обусловленная слишком глубоким пониманием причины и следствия. Им не нужно обсуждать некоторые вещи, потому что они кристально ясны, отпечатываются в подтексте абсолютной значимости. 

Германн знает, почему Ньюту нужно уйти. Ньют понимает, что Германн знает. Этого должно быть достаточно — хотя бы для спокойной совести, вот только въедливая тревога маячит на периферии красным мигающим маячком вместо сигнала маяка, указывающего путь в безопасность бухты. Затишье после бури должно быть умиротворяющим, но сейчас оно сродни предвещающему ураган.

Мгновение упущено, шорохи вновь приходят на смену звенящей хрустальной тишине, и они отворачиваются друг от друга в неуместном подобии смущения, хотя вслух не прозвучало ни единого слишком двусмысленного слова. Дар коммуникации теряет свой статус удивительной, поразительной в своей эксклюзивности. Она не нужна, если есть высший смысл, отдающий холодными голубыми тонами.

Отачи опускается напоследок в очередную заполненную до верха коробку; за это время Германн трижды успевает потерять мысль, которую выводит в своих бумагах и нетипично оказывается близок к тому, чтобы попросту махнуть на это рукой, перестав притворяться, что ему есть дело до чего-то еще, кроме мучительно неторопливого процесса сборов Ньютона, больше походящего на решительную капитуляцию. Ассоциации места и вещей — глупо, но все же начинаешь чувствовать себя странно, когда меняется изнутри то, что казалось уже устоявшимся и непоколебимым в корне.

— Ну, пожалуй, всё? — не слишком уверенно, но от этого лишь бравурнее задает риторический вопрос Ньютон, оглядывая опустевшие столы и стеллажи с таким же видом недопонимания, как будто пытается гадать, знакомо ли ему это место, или он загулял куда-то совершенно случайным образом. Носком ботинка он отодвигает одну из коробок, углом вставшую на потертую желтую линию, и Германн чувствует, что не может толком вздохнуть при виде подобного рассеянного жеста. — Если мне вдруг все-таки не разрешат личные вещи в большом количестве, подожди лет десять, прежде чем выкидывать что-то из этого, даже если на твой взгляд это барахло. Это не барахло, Германн.

Шутливый тон и легкость высказывания засчитаны, вот только на душе легче совершенно точно не становится. Германн чувствует глухую тоску, глядя на отделяющую их друг от друга желтую линию раздела сфер влияния, осознавая в полной мере, что теперь с таким же успехом на месте нее могла бы быть стена высотой в три метра и шестьдесят сантиметров. Падение ее в одиночку организовать будет невозможно. Другая сторона уже смирилась и капитулировала, а у него попросту не хватит сил.

***  
Белый кролик ныряет в глубокую нору, с разбегу взрывая клочья воспоминаний; в них затягивает против воли, от них стальной привкус удара исподтишка. Кроличья нора выглядит совершенно неправильно, покрытые слизью стены едва ли являются верным эквивалентом существующего во внешнем мире где-то далеко в нетронутых еще губительной карающей дланью человечества рукой. Но может быть, если последовать за ним, найдутся ответы на вопросы — не на все, но на часть из них? _Что теперь ты можешь потерять, Германн Готтлиб?_ , шепчет притворно-ласковый яростный клич, отдающийся в разум едкими разрядами. _Мы могли бы забрать у тебя все по щелчку, но предпочли лишь вырвать твое сердце._ В корне неверное рассуждение, потому что он все еще жив и может дышать, даже когда самый кошмарный сон сдавливает глотку чужими пальцами, пытаясь заставить онеметь навсегда. Слишком поэтично — значит, он все еще спит.

Сон разрушается, стоит понять, что это он, и смятые судорожно сведенными пальцами простыни кажутся почти обжигающе-горячими, пропитавшись жаром и потом тела. Тьма сквозь веки хищно скалится улыбкой, отдавая пульсирующей болью в пока еще закрытый левый глаз. Что будет, если распахнуть сразу оба?

Глухая вязкость темноты заставляет зажмуриться в отвращении, взметнувшаяся к глазам рука едва не задевает чужую.

— Германн, ты?..

Сонная осечка хриплого чужого голоса. Едва доносящееся до слуха «в порядке», мелькнувшее с неуверенной вопросительной интонацией. Кому вообще снятся кошмарные сны, впечатлительным детям, которые еще не умеют замыкать свои эмоции в себе? Уязвленным и разбитым, сломленным и обреченным? Неплохо пытаться признать свои слабости, но когда они объективны, а не являются порождением подсознания, измученного и больного в своей неправоте, заставляющей думать о противоречиях лжи и правды. Одно крошечное отрицание может изменить всю суть вещей, предательски скользнув в самый конец предложения. Что сейчас — правда или действительность, ложь или фантазия? Не становится ли выдумка объективной реальностью, если присутствует вера?

Если Германн верит в то, что тепло чужого тела переплетается с его собственным жаром, а сухие губы обдают дыханием кожу под ухом, вырывая аккуратные уверения о том, что это был лишь дурной сон, то как им может оказаться все остальное? Не мучительная пытка отблесками чужеродности. Ощущение безопасности, не знакомое Германну с детства, что было бы самым избитым сравнением, далеким от правды, но восходящее к самым истокам, зародившееся в проблесках негодования и раздражения доверие, переосмыслившее само себя, когда укрепилось в чем-то почти осязаемом.

Моральный труд и работу над тем, что считаешь верным и правильным, просто так отмести, уповая лишь на чувства, нельзя. Нельзя с той же наивностью верить, что все позволительно считать правдой, просто руководствуясь своим желанием.

В этом может быть трусость. В этом может быть единственный шанс на спасение, чтобы не сойти с ума, не поддаться обманчивому легкому пути безумия Страны Чудес, лишенной не логики, но фундаментальных основ здравого смысла. Ньютон — как единственный якорь, что еще заставляет пытаться тщетно бороться, плыть против течения, и это уже походит на дурную шутку, потому что нельзя найти более удачный образец антирассудительности и противоразумности.

— Черт знает, — откликается Германн вслух своим же мыслям, прежде чем поцеловать Ньютона с отчаянной, приравнивающейся к обреченности последнего раза стремительностью, запуская всю пятерню в чужие и без того взъерошенные волосы, словно ему нужно физическое подтверждение тому, что он все еще рядом. Ньютон слегка недовольно ерзает, но в остальном это вовсе не вызывает у него возражений. Стремление к тактильности, умноженное на желание, разделенное на двоих. Не все можно облечь в уравнения, но можно попытаться таким способом увидеть фундаментальную связь вещей.

Даже когда нужно отличить рациональность, предпочтя ей чувственность. Не фиксировать, а лишь ощущать. Прикосновения, поцелуи, тепло, запахи, привкус. Ловить дыхание и отзвуки. Наполнять существование всего подтекстом, делающим невещественное существенным и осязаемым. Гладить чужие покрытые неправдоподобной яркостью руки, и линию плеч, держась, держась, держась за последнюю связь с реальностью, ставя печать с каждым поцелуем, все требовательнее, до отсутствия дыхания, до гулкого отчаяния в прерывистых выдохах, когда разум готов позволить телу отступить на второй план.

Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть реальным. Слишком невыносимо, чтобы отказаться.

И не так страшно закрыть глаза, если вязкая медовая сладость кошмара замещает привкус металлически-кислой крови реальности.

И не так страшно открыть глаза, если она все станет единым целым, когда невозможно уже отделить реальность от домысла. 

Большой палец Ньютона скользит по его щеке, тот устраивается рядом, теплой мягкостью дыхания давая знать, что он рядом. Собственное, тяжелое и гулко отдающееся внутри, дается Германну не без труда. Нашаривая в темноте, из которой только-только начали проступать для приспособившихся глаз предметов, чужие пальцы, он отмечает, как стремительно похолодели его собственные.

— Я не хочу давить и все такое, — после паузы раздается вдруг негромкий голос Ньютона, — но ты в последнее время крайне дерганный. Не хочешь поделиться?

Дерганный — верное слово. Потому что это рефлексы, потому что это действует на подсознание, а не на разум, потому что «беги» было бы естественной реакцией добычи на охотника. Потому что только силой воли можно сдержаться и не позволить себе в открытую показать страх, даже когда он одолевает посреди дня, подкрадываясь сзади, чтобы шепнуть в ухо нечто невразумительное. Потому что если ты приучен с детства, ты все еще можешь притвориться, что ситуация под контролем, даже когда на самом деле обречен проиграть.

— Не уверен, что я могу объяснить, Ньютон, — от формализма собственной фразы воротит, и Германн морщится, отмечая, как на долю секунды чужие пальцы в его ладони словно каменеют. Не сказать наверняка, не примерещилось ли ему, а лицо в такой темени все равно неразличимо. Но голос Ньютона не меняется, хотя возможные эмоциональные оттенки могут оказаться скрадываемы тоном точно так же, как отсутствие освещения скрадывает детали.

— Ты мог бы попытаться. Но дело твое, — Ньютон бросает это так, словно делает одолжение, и Германн невольно раздражается. Потому что это не разговор, который стоит вести посреди ночи, когда в его голове все еще раздаются отголоски кошмаров и чужой ярости. Отчасти — потому что виной бессилие, которое он испытывает, не в силах хотя бы обобщить то желание изменить непонимание. Отчасти — потому что не может даже наверняка ручаться, бодрствует он сейчас или продолжает спать и видеть детализированный, искусно выделанный из его тайных страхов кошмар.

И можно было бы промолчать. Списать на вольную интерпретацию чужой досады и недовольство недоверием как на действительное разрешение замять неприятную тему.

Язвительность оказывается сильнее всякого рода рациональности. Не переходя рамки пристойности, Германн все же резко бросает «Ладно», собираясь с мыслями и игнорируя голос разума, который старательно вопрошает, не стоит ли хотя бы досчитать до десяти, чтобы образумиться и остыть, но вместо этого мысль не отступает, а формируется с относительной четкостью. Не вдаваясь в детали, не опускаясь до лирики — Германн не уверен, что это вообще ему по силам, чтобы не звучало одолжением в ответ, но он пытается.

Выпустив пальцы Ньютона, он устало проводит ладонью по лицу, чувствуя, как глубоко внутри головы зарождается тупая и прямолинейная боль. Чудовищно и то, что Ньютон поймет. Ужасно то, что он сам не считает себя достойным понимания.

Можно было бы обойтись малой кровью, но Германн заговаривает.

— Я чувствую себя как в ловушке. И из-за всего, что случилось, и из-за всей этой затеи послать куда подальше весь Корпус разом, и потому, что я знаю, как это работает.

Он малодушно рад тому, что не видит чужого лица.

— В результате мы можем прийти лишь к одному: к тому, что все закончится, и не будет уже никакого «мы», будет лишь «я и ты», а это совершенно иная идея, и я не могу с этим мириться, — слова вырываются с невольной обидой, отчего Германну становится лишь хуже, потому что ее-то он как раз совершенно предпочел бы не демонстрировать, даже если есть все поводы и основания догадываться о ее существовании. Для этого Ньютону даже не нужно было бы залезать в его голову. — Все кончится, — тихо добавляет Германн, ненавидя себя за то, насколько в голосе явно звучит почти что поражение. — Не потому, что в этом чья-то вина. Просто всё конечно.

Вязкая тишина склеивает воедино молчаливую неловкость и жгучую досаду. Первый шорох разрывает тишину, а за ним следует то, что Германн ожидал бы услышать в последнюю очередь — тихий смешок, невеселый, но почему-то не внушающий опаски.

— Нет, — совершенно серьезно говорит Ньютон, — мы с тобой бесконечны.

Германн не в силах сдержать презрительное фырканье, качая головой, но ничего не говорит, лишь поудобнее устраиваясь на своей половине кровати, и прижимается щекой к прохладной части подушки. То ли необычайная серьезность тона Ньютона, то ли что-то еще заставляют прикусить язык и дать договорить, чтобы момент не остался повисшим в пустоте условием без доказательств.

— Мы бесконечны, — проговаривает с расстановкой Ньютон, — потому что ты начинаешься там, где заканчиваюсь я.

***  
Блестящая выхолощенность исследовательского центра «Шао Индастриз» впечатлила бы не только несведущих, хотя по большей части это выглядит почти как показуха, больно бьющая по приоритетам. Он, собиравший из мусора и списанного хлама нейромост, вряд ли готов с первого взгляда купиться на многофункциональность и, особенно, ценник, невидимо маячащий над каждым из предметов оборудования. Применима ли презумпция невиновности к подобным аспектам, когда в глазах окружающих твое бегство выглядит как желание урвать место под солнцем, хотя на самом деле причины кроются в другом?

Ньют чувствует себя крайне растеряно, пускай пытается не подавать виду. В частности, потому что это все совсем вне его лиги, и стоит быть скорее благодарным, чем самодовольным. Совершенно по иному поводу — потому что взгляду не за что зацепиться, и какая разница, сколько денег угрохали в совокупности на одно рабочее место, если на стол не позволительно лишний раз поставить хотя бы один личный предмет. «Во избежание объектов отвлечения внимания во время процесса, требующего полного погружения», как гласило сухое объяснение, не вызвавшее ничего, кроме плохо сдерживаемого смеха, неудачно замаскированного под кашель. Любой скажет, что он отвлечется на что угодно, если ему будет скучно, и любой подтвердит, что ни единый завлекательный объект не будет удостоен внимания, если дело того стоит. И под «любым» стоит понимать, конечно же, Германна.

Мысль о нем режет по сердцу глухой тоской, заставляя недовольно поджать губы в подсознательной манере имитации. Закрытый и зажатый Германн, скептический иногда до зубовного скрежета, скучающий и всегда сдержанный, руководствующийся скорее правилами, ради которых готов поставить крест на непредсказуемости, самоуверенный и зачастую слишком занудный — открывшийся и доверившийся ему Германн, давший себе волю и отпустивший ради него часть предубеждений, неуверенный и просто слишком аккуратный. По которому он скучает так сильно, что взвыть готов от тоски, хотя сколько объективно у него может занять дорога до Шаттердома из Шанхая?

Вопрос не в невозможности, вопрос в целесообразности. Слишком много неловкости, слишком много двусмысленности, обиды, если на то пошло. Обещания хороши, когда звучат, они утешают в первое время, но они склонны приобретать налет вторичности и сомнительной реалистичности. Красивая фраза становится попросту бессмысленной, а несдержанный скепсис в ответ — вполне естественной реакцией. 

Ньют знает, что это не только его собственные мысли. Ньют знает, что не хочет проверять, насколько реальны угрозы, являющиеся в кошмарных снах. Как ученый он обязан отнестись к этому рационально и не считать поводом для паники. Как небезразличный человек он не имеет права пренебрегать даже знаками, если сочтет их достаточно четкими. Рационалист — не он, и ученый в данном случае должен взять верх, но ведь это не он. Он сам другой.

Они — другие.

Наваждение, мелькающее в разуме надоедливой мухой, уносится так же стремительно прочь, как и родилось. Ньют чувствует легкое раздражение, потому что позволил себе отвлечься от процесса созерцания. Удовлетворение, рождающееся под руководством словно бы чужой воли. Легкое мерцание боли в затылочной доле, скорее всего, вызванное легким переутомлением и гиперэмоциональностью по поводу происходящего. Не каждый день понимаешь, насколько масштабно дело, частью которого тебе стало позволено стать. В конце концов, разве он не заслужил нечто большее, чем оборудование, чей возраст исчисляется декадами? Война окончена, так можно вспомнить, каково жить нормально, а не ограничивать себя во всем. Почти во всем, поправляет себя Ньют, проводя пальцем по идеально-пустой поверхности стола. Отголосок воспоминания о штабелях коробок кажется глупым. Они ведь оба понимали с первой секундой, что тем так и суждено хранить воспоминания.

Даже интересно, будет ли Германн хранить весь этот хлам десять лет. Зная его — вряд ли, но было бы забавно представить обратное.

Его не должно волновать это ни в малейшей степени, его должно радовать все, как сложилась ситуация, поскольку даже на воровство у Корпуса, за которое вполне могли бы приписать одну из статей, на которые так щедры военные, в свое время обошлось всего лишь выговором. 

Нет, так не пойдет, он слишком цепляется за воспоминания, от которых нет никакого толка.

Он никогда не чувствовал себя предателем с той же силой, что сейчас, но упрямство одолевает любого рода сомнения. Он не сбежал без оглядки, он пытался сохранить что-то важное, но теперь осталось лишь одинокое «я», незначительное, шут в глазах окружающих.

Рассеянно потирая висок, Ньютон вдруг сосредотачивает взгляд на одной точке в пространстве. Затылок вспыхивает колющей болью, но идея, пробивающаяся сквозь него, не замутнена ничем, рождаясь в сиянии ясного и чистого понимания. Какое оборудование он может получить от Шао в свое полное распоряжение? Нейромост он сможет собрать в любом случае, но приятно думать, что в этот раз не придется иметь дело с кучей списанного хлама.

На воротник рубашки аккуратно падает крошечная капелька крови. 

***  
В помещении тепло, но это информация, доступная разуму, но никак не его телу; Ньюта сотрясает с каждым вдохом, и руки леденеют вовсе не потому, что на запястьях находятся слишком тесные ремни, нарушающие кровообращение в конечностях. Его прошибает в пот, но бросает в дрожь от холода, пробирающегося под взмокшую и противно прилипающую к телу футболку. Головная боль так сильна, что почти ослепляет, видит лишь один глаз, а дышать трудно еще и потому, что струйка крови из одной ноздри течет почти что непрерывно, пропитав платок, который прижимается к носу, уже наполовину. Перспектива ментального рукопожатия со смертью еще никогда не ощущалась так безразлично. Все лучше, чем эта пытка, которой подвергается его тело, все лучше, чем продолжение этого локального ада, когда невозможно даже толком сосредоточиться на восприятии реальности.

Его виски взяты в тиски оборудования куда более изящного, чем слепленного самостоятельно, но мысль о том, что умирать так с музыкой и весьма красиво тоже не может быть утешением, учитывая, что кроме орудия пыток красивого в этой сцене ничего нет. Сдавленный сумбур чужих голосов уже не доходит до уставшего разума, даже въевшийся под кожу английский все равно не желает формироваться во что-то понятное. Не в силах выносить слишком яростную яркость света, Ньютон закрывает глаз, а, может быть, оба, чувствуя расплывающееся от макушки онемение, которое он встречает с благословенным облегчением. 

Боль могла бы вывернуть наизнанку — Они могут так поступить с ним, почувствовав приближение конца? Разрыв нейронов не может быть больнее, чем гибель органов, игра с человеческим телом может быть так незначительна, вывернуть наизнанку смешную, нелепую игрушку так просто, если имеешь дело с настоящими, сложными процессами созиданиями, достигнув вершин мастерства в генной инженерии — это должно быть совсем просто, это должно быть почти оскорбительным, если не удастся совладать с каким-то жалким образцом homo sapiens, возомнившими, что могут бросить вызов кому-то из другого, совершенного мира.

Терпкий привкус во рту — то ли кровь, то ли гниль, то ли его собственная рана, то ли отзвуки иного места, о котором он знает не понаслышке. Провалиться в беспросветную тьму так легко, так заманчиво упасть в кроличью нору, где нет ничего, нет даже воспоминаний о былом, нет «я», нет «Их», нет правды и иллюзий, искренности и манипуляций. Бороться за собственную жизнь бессмысленно, если в итоге она сводится не к борьбе за дух, а лишь к борьбе за материю, а его тело слишком сильно ослабело. Надо было вытребовать расчет шансов на выживание на физическом уровне, чтобы понять, стоит ли утруждаться и растрачиваться на драку за моральный.

Тьма щерится многооким уродом, посылая в мозг электрический импульс, и Ньют срывается на крик, которого больше не могут услышать его собственные уши, потому что он примешивается в гамму тех, что уже были классифицированы как полная раздробленность и разобщенность логических связей, которые не стоит пытаться воссоздать самостоятельно. Тьма поглощает его все увереннее, и провалиться в нее так легко, когда не за что бороться. Он сдался. Он выкинул белый флаг. Но Ньют устал постоянно испытывать боль и устал чувствовать себя на вторых ролях, устал держаться подальше, когда больше всего хочет быть близок, устал пытаться выискивать причины, по которым он почему-то и кому-то что-то должен. Его не держит больше ничего, а раз нет воли к жизни, то сама жизнь обесценивается как по щелчку пальцев.

Они проиграли, и он проиграл вместе с Ними. Человечество продолжит двигаться вперед, планета не отступится от упрямого зацикленного вращения на орбите, и разве что один человек не заслуживает быть свидетелем того, как он даже не попытается повлиять на собственную участь. Ньютону все равно. Все. Выдохся. Спелся. Это будет так же просто, как заснуть в конце тяжелого дня, когда валишься с ног, даже быстрее и легче.

Нейронная связь рушится под ногами как мост, разверзшаяся бездна под ними уже готова принять в свои объятья.

Обратный отсчет до собственной смерти — как вам такое, все важные шишки, чье внимание наверняка приковано к несущественному показателю сердцебиения прямо над шкалой мозговой активности. Что ж, теперь уже недолго осталось, все изменится, потому что уже начало изменяться. Ньютон теряет ощущение собственного тела, и не удивляется лишь потому, что ему это не впервой. Скоро будет безразлично, жар его душит или холод, скоро не будет физического мира, скоро не будет контроля, скоро никого не станет. 

Потому что всё конечно.

Но даже переступив границу забвения, Ньютон все еще успевает услышать твердую, словно клятву, фразу, произнесенную на единственном языке, который не смог бы упустить потому, что он вошел в его плоть и кровь.

«Wo ich ende.»

И вспышка перед глазами подобна разряду, порождаемого взрывом атомной бомбы, потому что бесконечность и вечность на самом деле одно и то же, и последним рывком избавляясь от оков, Ньютон слышит, как его губы онемело шепчут ответ.

«Und du beginnst.»

***  
Губы Германна сжаты в тонкую бескровную линию, за которой пролегает граница его терпения. Ему сложно будет пытаться не высказать все, что накипело, но он старается так отчаянно, что это почти вызывает сочувствие. Уж лучше бы он кричал, стараясь выпустить пар. Где-то глубоко внутри копится тяжесть на сердце, но Ньют слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом, чтобы что-то решать. Только оставшиеся зачатки достоинства удерживают его от того, чтобы остаться на месте и ожидать, пока этот трагедийный фарс разрешится сам собой, хотя куда сильнее ему хочется уйти, хлопнув дверью, и никогда не видеть лица Германна, на котором одновременно читается досада и сожаление.

Какое упущение, что двери автоматические, хлопать ими не получится при всем желании.

Повисшее между ними взаимопонимание отвратительно в своей беспомощности. Говорить «Мы оба это предвидели» не приходится, вспоминать о логических закономерностях — тоже. Ньюту хочется щелкнуть пальцами и оказаться где подальше, Германну хочется проснуться от кошмарного сна, но ни одна из этих вещей не осуществима просто потому, что так захотелось. Молчание объединяет ровность дыхания и тишину, за которой уже невозможно прочитать вопрос «Почему?». Ответ понятен и ясен. Некоторые вещи происходят по закономерностям, выверенным исторически, глупо было бы искать лазейку, которая позволит ткнуть пальцем в крайнего. Это просто. Куда проще, чем нести ответственность самостоятельно, но ведь речь не о событии, которое разрушит весь мир, значит, можно отнестись к нему с пренебрежением. О том, что есть лишь его мир в частности, Ньютон старается не задумываться.

Тяжелая невидимая длань касается макушки в поощрительной ласке, нет даже сил попытаться стряхнуть ее, отделавшись от невнятного ощущения, что большая составляющая решения ему вовсе не принадлежит. Не потому что иначе не было бы столько неловко из-за отсутствия какой-либо неловкости.

Где-то снаружи бесшумно беснуется дождь, заливая привычно-агрессивными потоками стекло верхнего уровня. Та еще погодка для перелета, но благо игрушки Шао позволяют игнорировать такие вещи, как суровые погодные условия. Ньютон продолжает разглядывать немую картину безразлично-вежливым взглядом, потому что знает, насколько он на самом деле труслив, и Германн сможет прочесть это по его глазам, если взглянуть на него. Кто бы знал, что молчаливые поминки по прошлому могут быть настолько неловкими.

Еще один рывок для спасения себя, большего и не требуется. Всё и всегда заканчивается слезами, но только для тех, кто не разучился чувствовать. Онемение, расходящееся изнутри, самая жестокая форма самонаказания. Это знают даже Они, пусть руководствуются в большей степени игрой на животных инстинктах, биологических факторах, и всем, что можно извлечь, созерцая изнутри модель отдельно взятого человека. Не вдаваясь в детали, действуя лишь на уровне банальной физиологии. Может быть, Им было бы забавно, понимай они фундаментальные основы человеческих переживаний, но для сведущих в знаниях, до которых человечеству еще невообразимо далеко, Они слишком уж теряются, когда пытаются анализировать чувства. Слабое утешение, на котором толком даже не сыграешь. К чему пытаться выкручиваться, если больше никто не разделяет их, а сам даже не пытаешься быть настойчивее в их проявлениях.

Исчерпанность. На этот раз потому, что им действительно нечего сказать. Осталось только отступить с привычного пути, делая вид, что делаешь это с надеждой на лучшее будущее, но зная, что ничего, кроме лжи, в этом нет. Самого себя обманывать куда сложнее, чем кажется со стороны, но повлиять на это практически невозможно, и как только ступаешь на путь наименьшего сопротивления, куда заманчивее продолжать гнуть свою линию, чем остановиться, подумать, признать возможную вину и бороться за то, что считаешь верным, правильным, достойным и необходимым. 

Когда он с такой определенностью успел потерять самого себя?

Все катится к чертям, и Ньютон всячески способствует этому. Вместо того, чтобы схватиться как можно крепче и никогда, никогда, никогда не отпускать, он всеми возможными способами толкает их к бездне.

Дверь отъезжает в сторону, демонстрируя кого-то из младших чинов, и появление кого-то из внешнего мира означает, что Ньюту пора, хотя тот даже не успевает подтвердить догадку.

— Удачно добраться, — разрезает молчание сухая вежливость, когда Германн поднимается на ноги; рука странным образом дергается, как будто он мечется между необходимостью в вежливости и нежеланием демонстрировать слабость. Рукопожатие было бы глупым, объятие — неловким. Германн не решается ни на то, ни другое, коротко кивнув, устремляется прочь с торопливостью, которая была бы почти комической, не стой за этим понимание, что они, быть может, видятся в последний раз.

Ньютон не соврал тогда. Он верит, что они будут вечны. Просто, пожалуй, порознь. 

***  
На часах 10:43 утра, когда Ньютон приходит в сознание.

Германн рядом с ним, хотя он задумывался о том, чтобы прийти проведать того лишь через час. Они наедине, и почему-то Германн эгоистично радуется тому, что рядов приевшихся лиц сегодня рядом с ними нет. И дальше — должно быть как по предсказуемой инструкции, которой нужно следовать, несмотря ни на что. Но если он выполнит ее, его выведут из палаты, будут удерживать и просить отсидеться в стороне. Ему будут говорить стандартные, ничуть не умаляющие нетерпения формулировки, в смысл которых он не будет верить. Он бы недовольно поджимал губы, глядя на врачей с непониманием, изводился бы, желая выкинуть из головы все, что ему пытаются внушить. Это было бы огромным недоразумением. Но реальность оказывается куда изобретательнее любого кошмара из пробивающихся в подсознание, и черта между ней и фантазиями настолько четкая, что вторые он отрицает. Первое готов обожать.

Только через несколько секунд из пересохшего чужого горла вырывается хриплое имя.

— Германн. Ты?

Согласие — единственный кивок. Германн теряет дар речи, но от него вообще сейчас мало толку.

Все это походит на сюрреализм. И как бы ни было это глупо, Германн все же отчетливо думает об одной вещи: сейчас Ньютон гарантированно молчаливее, чем в любое другое мгновение своей жизни. И так сложно думать о том, что это снова он, поддавшись отношению, которое культивировали все в последнее время, сложно не верить, что Предвестники уже никогда не смогут заместить сознание Ньютона. Даже если тот на самом деле умер еще в тот момент, когда все узнали, что явилось итогом целого десятилетия. Прежнее тело в промежуток имело к Ньютону как будто столь же мало отношения, как если бы тот был мертв, и вовсе не потому, что бренная оболочка не способна сравниться с внушительным «я», сметающим все на своем пути, — блистательным, откровенничающим по поводу и без, открытым и искренним, восторженным иногда до зубовного скрежета окружающих, в частности Германна, полным энтузиазма, энергичным, оригинальным, предприимчивым, изобретательным, смелым, ярким, самоуверенным и бесконечно остроумным «я», которое и было чем-то вроде души, духа, сознания — к чему сейчас о диалектике?

Ни разу в жизни еще Ньют никогда не выглядел таким умиротворенным, но, как ни странно, его лицо из-за этого не кажется принадлежащим чужаку. Может быть, дело в едва заметной тревоге, не исчезнувшей до конца из выражения, но она куда больше напоминает сонливость раннего утра чем что-либо еще. Не злая, жесткая и жестокая прямолинейность, принадлежавшая не ему, а Им. Не подавленность. Не растерянность, ведущая к подавленности. Не раздражение, которое редко переходило в полноценное или хотя бы адекватно сравнимое с тем, что захлестывало Германна, заставляя захлебываться недовольством, когда они, словно мальчишки, перекрикивали друг друга, пока хватало слов.

Усталость раннего утра, когда на смену ей еще не пришла переменчивая, сбивчивая и в открытую активная жизнелюбивая энергичность. Он бы откликнулся, назвав Ньютона по имени, чтобы просто убедиться бесповоротно и окончательно, что это не сон, но Германн уже не пытается издать хоть какой-нибудь звук. Он видит. Он хочет и он может поверить.

Неестественно сильная хватка заставляет побелеть пальцы — хорошо, что есть, где сесть, потому что держаться на ногах было бы почти невозможно, не помогла бы даже единственное подспорье, опора в виде трости. Его не трясет, его руки стабильны. Его глаза утверждают непреложную и единственную истину, другие органы чувств донельзя обострены. Германн может различить чужие приглушенные слова за дверью, направленные неизвестно на что, возможно, на формальную необходимость заполнить тишину, но ему совершенно наплевать на содержание и смысл этих слов, из которых он может вычислить только одно: «безболезненно». Пусть будет оно, оно ничем не хуже других, потому что он не уверен, что оно относится к тому, как он себя чувствует, даже если не может толково его осознать. Ему не нужны противоречивые утешения, его устраивает тишина, потому что он знает, что к ней не нужно будет приспосабливаться теперь раз и навсегда. Все его брошенные в сердцах «чтоб тебе провалиться» и «помолчал бы ты уже, наконец», вызывавшие смешки своей старомодностью, эпохально и морально устаревшие, заставлявшие Ньюта характерно кривляться, а иногда и вовсе беззвучно его передразнивать. Теперь они снова войдут в обиход.

Германн медлит, но затем наклоняется, стремительно, хотя рядом нет посторонних, на которых надо было бы обращать внимание, не думая о том, насколько это приемлемо, пристойно, насколько это нужно Ньютону, но зная, насколько это нужно ему самому.

Он целует Ньютона в теплые губы, прикасаясь к ним своими на мгновение, но не может выпрямиться и заставить себя отстраниться далеко, ощущая, что ему отвечают. И знает, что ему не придется уходить, ни разу не обернувшись, словно соблюдая завет, данный Орфею, который с тем не справился; бесполезное, глупое суеверие в их случае не нужно, потому что Ньютон не обратился в тень. Германн боится, что ему откажет самообладание, но когда он смотрит в чужие яркие глаза, за ними теряется вся неприглядность безликого помещения с неуютной койкой и белой, идеальной и мучительной стерильностью, не подходящей ко всему, начиная от пришедшего в себя Ньютона и заканчивая звуками, ощущениями, воспоминаниями.

Улыбка против воли расплывается на лице, отголоски имени в ответ разлетаются в гулкой тишине признанием. Германн не может отвести взгляд.

И это лишь начало.


End file.
